Kenneth
|status = Active |magic = Purple Flare Requip(Basic) Transformation(Advanced Level) Needle Magic Organic Link Magic Gravity Change |weapons = Yukisumi (雪墨, Snow-Ink) Amethyst Ring (紫水晶, Shizuishō) Lacrima(Magically Charged and Communications)}} Kenneth (ケネス, Kenesu) is an who has gained the status of a due to his extremely successful job completion. While not formally part of any , he demonstrates an extremely high level of prowess as a mage. Across his short lifetime, he has made a name for himself as Kenneth of the Unbroken Promise (連綿約束のケネス, Renmen Yakusoku no Kenesu). While not exactly looking for a Guild, he appears to be contemplating over certain choices as a means to earn a higher income; why he does this isn't known to the common populace. Appearance Kenneth is a man who displays himself with an aura of confidence, accentuated by his laidback yet strong stature that he constantly upholds. Relaxed, shoulders down, and a straight back, Kenneth represents an individual who is content with the way he is; yet he goes beyond his limits constantly, striving to become the best he possibly can with his own abilities and resources. Kenneth's overall appearance is strikingly handsome; this is made evident by his angular facial structure, black eyes, and sharp facial features overall. Furthermore, he also possesses short, but spiky black hair that appears to drift towards the right side of his face, covering only a small amount of his forehead. In regards to his physique, Kenneth is a tall and lean-built man. However, constant activity through his missions have allowed him to develop a muscular tone that reinforces his physical strength: he boasts a fully toned abdominal region, muscular chest, defined shoulders, biceps, triceps, developed forearms from Tonfa usage, and strong legs that can handle his acrobatic skills. Kenneth also has a highly developed sense of style. In order to maintain a professional air about him, he selected garments that would best represent his devotion to his cause, while also demonstrating a level of credibility and providing him freedom within a battle situation. He wears a tuxedo, in simplistic terms: a black blazer, black tie, purple dress shirt, black belt, black pants and black dress shoes. He also wears his signature Amethyst Ring on his right hand, along with numerous other forgery rings that are made out of lacrima, in order to reinforce his overall combat style. Overall, Kenneth bears a strikingly unique, yet ordinary, appearance. Personality Kenneth is, in simple terms, described as a workaholic. A man who is devoted to his work and virtually nothing else. Being born in poverty does that to a boy who never saw riches: a drunkard as a father, and a jobless housewife as a mother. Kenneth had to live on his own terms for the majority of his life, and therefore dedicated his time to becoming the richest and most work-oriented individual he could be for the prime of his life, so he could later donate his funds to those people truly in need. A benevolent soul hidden behind a murderous smirk, that is who Kenneth has demonstrated himself to be. However, regardless of the nobility of his goals, Kenneth rarely expresses his actual intentions; in fact, sometimes he is engulfed within his work that he forgets about his ultimate goal. Nonetheless, when the time does arrive, Kenneth always remembers his overarching purpose in life, and strives to complete it at all times. Kenneth's mannerisms are generally associated with those who are believed to suppress their emotions. Calm, calculating and almost murderous, Kenneth is a very intimidating individual who most people wouldn't dare go to unless they were on professional business, and even then, any sort of dubious action would immediately cause Kenneth to go on the offensive. This stems from Kenneth's paranoia ever since a young age, where he was constantly abused simply because he let his guard down against people he thought he could trust. Therefore, it is easier for Kenneth to mistrust people and allow them to gain trust over time rather than relying on them to say the truth. In this regard, Kenneth is also highly perceptive and wary of his surroundings. His paranoia has allowed him to develop a keen insight into both people and his surroundings, therefore giving him an approximation to the determinations of everybody around him. While rarely done, Kenneth sometimes uses these to his advantage by manipulating an individual through their dreams and ambitions, something which he generally repents later on. Although, it appears that, due to his occupation, a necessity for such a skill is only required when dealing with shady characters - though he makes sure to remain at least alert of people's expressions at all times. Another noticeable aspect of Kenneth is his workaholic nature. He is fond of any and all kind of jobs, which makes working with him both a delight and somewhat a nuisance. Considering that he is a perfectionist, Kenneth will constantly pick on individuals to perform to his standard, which makes many drop out due to the sheer pressure he places on individuals. Concurrently, Kenneth appears to enjoy working alone, noting that he is most efficient when doing so. But his perfectionist nature also impedes here, as he will not stand to work alone on a mission that requires a team - though he will handpick them anyway. Extending into battle, Kenneth desires the greatest performances possibly by himself and an enemy. He is unafraid of making an enemy bring out their best, for as long as it doesn't impede in his mission, he will do what it takes to improve on his own merit, and also allow his opponents to improve. Due to this, Kenneth is quite a competitive, but merciful battler; while within battle he demonstrates a great level of ferocity, he will never extend to killing an individual, unless they have done an act that deems them worthy of execution. History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Male Category:Mages Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Independent Mage